Irish Protection Confederation
of TPF |flag = IPCFlag.jpg |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = White |color1 = green |color2 = green |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = Lord Tri, Kingly, Lord Rav |foundedon = April 13, 2010 |cabinet = Chief Bartender: Lord Tri *'Bartender of Defense': Kingly *'Bartender of Foreign Affairs': vacant *'Bartender of Internal Affairs': vacant |officials = |triumvirate = |directors = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = *Protectorate with the Phoenix Federation |forumurl = http://s9.zetaboards.com/ipc/index/ |joinurl = http://s9.zetaboards.com/ipc/topic/7199648/1/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/IPC |ircchannel = #IPC |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = April 14, 2010 |totalnations = 4 |totalstrength = 52,144 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 13,046 |totalnukes = 17 |rank = |score = 0.23 }} The Irish Protection Confederation (IPC) is a small new alliance on the White team that was founded on April 13, 2010. Charter Preamble We, the sovereign peoples of this Irish Alliance, in an effort to provide strong beer and protection while drinking it, to provide for the shared defense of all our members, to promote the growth and education of our member nations, and to provide other alliances with a firm drinking buddy, do hereby establish this Constitution for the Irish Protection Confederation. Title This organization of nations whom gather together to drink peacefully shall henceforth be known as the Irish Protection Confederation. A name which informs us of our duty to protect a fellow Irishman. Bar Tab I: Admission & Membership In order to be admitted into the Confederation, one must first visit the Confederation's Pub and fill out the following form on a preferably unused napkin. Merely filling out your application will not guarantee acceptance into our most honored of pubs, you must first agree to our Oath of Membership by standing atop the bar and saying the following for all to hear: All nations seeking acceptance into the Confederation may be subjected to a background check. This is no more than a Pub security measure, it is not meant as a personal offense to anyone. Bar Tab II: The Bar Structure Napkin I: The Chief Bartender The Chief Bartender is the supreme leader of the Irish Protection Confederation and is responsible for all bar activities. He or she will serve a life term, until he or she resigns or becomes subject to impeachment by the Bar-Goers. The main job of the Chief Bartender is to watch over and supervise the Council of Bartenders. The Chief Bartender is the prime decision-maker, and public face of the Irish Protection Confederation. However, while the Chief Bartender's approval is required on all proposed treaties and inter-alliance changes, the Chief Bartender can not pass a motion without the approval of at least two Bartenders. In addition to these tasks, the Chief Bartender is responsible for overseeing all elections to assure fairness in voting. Should the Chief Bartender deem that the Bar is becoming too busy and needs some extra help, he or she may add positions to the Council of Bartenders at least one week prior to the time of elections, and elect new Bartenders. Should the Chief Bartender be inactive for a period longer than a week, the Bartender of Foreign Affairs will assume the position of Chief Bartender and the Bartender of Internal Affairs will call for an immediate election. Napkin II: The Council of Bartenders The Council of Bartenders is a council consisting of three members: the Bartender of Defense, Bartender of Foreign Affairs, and the Bartender of Internal Affairs. Bartenders are elected officials and serve for three-month terms. The Bartender of Defense is tasked with the organization of our military forces and the protection of our bar from anyone who wishes to start a bar fight with us. Only we are allowed to start bar-fights in our own bar! An approval is also required from the Bartender of Defense should the Confederation desire to venture out and attack someone else's bar. This approval is required except in cases of Mandatory Defense or Aggression treaties. The Bartender of Foreign Affairs is tasked with peacefully venturing out to other bars and hanging out, trying out their beer, and making friends. The Bartender of Foreign Affairs is also tasked with working alongside the Chief Bartender to negotiate conflict peacefully. The approval of the Bartender of Foreign Affairs is required for all treaties of any level. The Bartender of Internal Affairs is charged with the internal organization of the Confederation. The Bartender of Internal Affairs will be in charge of recruitment, financial aid, education, updating rosters, and informing the Bartender of Defense of those who are pretending to be Irish. The approval of the Bartender of Internal Affairs is required for any changes to this Charter or any other internal policy changes. Each Bartender is allowed to appoint one Minister to serve under them and help administrate their ministry. They are also allowed to appoint as many deputies as they deem necessary to aid them with their tasks. However, as the military is a ranked system, the Bartender of Defense may only appoint a Minister. Napkin III: Bar-goers The Bar-goers make up the general membership of The Irish Protection Confederation. It is their task to vote and elect or re-elect Bartenders. It also their task to fully voice their opinion on how the beer is, good or bad. Bar-goers are required to join the military, however, should they join as a Ministry worker, they do not need to maintain activity in the military unless we are in a bar-fight with another alliance. Napkin IV: Ministry Workers Ministry Workers will be assigned work to do for the Ministry of their choosing. They are able to choose between working in Internal Affairs and Foreign Affairs. As an Internal Affairs worker, members will be charged with tasks such as: updating rosters, mass messaging members, dealing with our treasury, and educating our new members. As a Foreign Affairs worker, members will often be assigned an alliance to act as diplomat to. Other tasks can be assigned by the Minister or his Deputies for the workers to do. Should a worker have an issue with the tasks being assigned to them, they may always request to change Ministry's or simply join the Military. A Minister is always able to cut-off workers should they deem there are too many. In this case, these members will be asked to join the Military. Members are also capable of working in multiple Ministries and may also work in both a Ministry and the Military. Members should know that some form of active service is required. Napkin V: The Military Those who choose not to work in a Ministry, but instead serve in the Military will be involved in the defense of our most holy of bars. This job is highly recommended for those looking to test their skills in war, as it will be your job to defend the Bar against rogue drunks, those who pretend to be Irish, and possibly against other alliances. Bar Tab III: Military Structure Napkin I: Bartender of Defense The Bartender of Defense is charged with all declarations of war against opposing alliances. He is also charged with working closely with the Minister of Defense in making sure the Military remains structured and organized. Napkin II: Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense is charged with the assignment of Captains to their specific companies. The Minister is also charged with approving or denying all engagements. Should the unfortunate time come where we find ourselves fighting another bar, the Minister of Defense will aid the Bartender of Defense as an advisor when it comes to military strategy. Napkin III: Captains Captains are appointed by the Minister of Defense to oversee a specific company and appoint Lieutenants and Sergeants. Captains are to consistently keep the Minister of Defense updated on current rogue requests and on how their company is doing overall. Napkin IV: Lieutenants Lieutenants work closely with the Captain of their company in keeping the Company organized and drinking heavily. Lieutenants are often promoted from the rank of Sergeant when they show superior leadership in battle. There may only be one Lieutenant per platoon. Should there be multiple, the Lieutenant whom has served the longest in that rank will lead over the platoon. Napkin V: Sergeants Privates are often promoted to Sergeant as a result of excellent leadership and overall good service to the Bar's military. Should there be no Lieutenant available, Sergeants are called upon to fulfill the leadership role. There may only be one Sergeant per platoon. Should there be multiple, the Sergeant whom has served the longest in that rank will lead the platoon. Napkin VI: Privates Private is the entry-level rank into the military. Upon joining they are assigned a company and a platoon to serve in. Bar Tab IV: Tribunals Should it be the sad event that a bar-goer must attend trial, trial will be called by forth by the Bartenders. Both the defense and prosecution are entitled to present their own evidence during the trial. Should the dependent request it, they may appoint someone else to represent them in the bathroom...we mean courtroom. Bar Tab V: Espionage The Irish Protection Confederation neither supports nor permits the act of espionage. Should one of our own be found spying upon another alliance, that Bar-goer will find his or herself banned from the bar forever. Should it be found that another bar has been spying upon ours, it will be interpreted as an act of war, however, diplomatic measures will be pursued before more direct action is taken. Bar Tab VI: Un-aligned Nations In recognition of an Un-aligned nations right to drink freely, un-aligned nations are not considered fresh pickin's by the Irish Protection Confederation. Un-aligned nations are not to be attacked by any member of the Irish Protection Confederation, unless the un-aligned nation has been deemed as rogue. Bar Tab VII: Elections Elections will be called forth by the Bartender of Internal Affairs. The Bartender will create a booth in the bathroom in which members will cast their votes anonymously. The Bartender will make sure the results are open for all to see as the election goes on. Elections will occur during a course of six days. The first day will be for nominations, the second and third for nominees to make their speeches, and the fourth, fifth, and sixth for voting. All elections will begin on the first of each month. The Chief Bartender will oversee all elections to assert their fairness. Bar Tab VIII: Foreign Affairs and War Stance The Confederation loves to make friends. The Confederation will always be open to diplomatic proposals, and is always up for sharing a drink with anyone, even our enemies. The Irish Protection Confederation will always have its doors open, so if there is a problem, just walk into the Bar and talk to us. The members of the Confederation are also firm believers in peace. Sure, every once in a while someone will smash a glass on someone else's head, but in the end we'll all have a good, drunken laugh about it. When it comes to Bar-fights, the Confederation will always seek a diplomatic and peaceful means of preventing such a fight. We'd much rather settle the score over a fun-filled drinking competition and games as opposed to waking up the next morning with a black eye and sleeping next to some guy named "Betty" asking ourselves "What the hell happened last night?" However, should a Bar-fight break out with another alliance, know that the Confederation will always treat it's adversaries with the highest of respect. After all, anyone who comes into a bar filled with a bunch of drunk Irish people and picks a fight has a lot of guts. Bar Tab IX: Impeachment Should a Minister or Bartender be deemed no longer able to fulfill his or her position, bar-goers may call for impeachment. A voting booth will be quickly set up in the bathroom for members to simply cast an "Aye" or "Nay" vote in support or protest of the impeachment. In order to impeach, an "Aye" vote of over sixty-four percent (64+1%) is required. Should a Bartender be impeached, the Minister assigned by him or her will fulfill both roles until the first of the next month. Should a Minister be impeached, the Bartender assigned to him or her will fulfill both roles until the first of the next month. Signed, *Lord Tri of Tribathia - Founder *Kingly of Quaaraaq - Founder *Lord Rav of Sporkson - Founder External links *Declaration of Existence *Protectorate